Talk:Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy
Awesome Holy Crap! Where'd you hear about this? This is going to be great I was really hoping to see Rapture's views on education (I was hoping for a university level, but this should be cool too). Can't wait to see how this turns out. Unownshipper (talk) 01:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :I just read yesterday the article I listed in references. There's no details on this place so far so I kept the page as much vague as possible. Pauolo (talk) 06:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, nevermind. Here I thought it'd be an actual school building, not just a small business. There's another great idea shot to Hell. : ::Unownshipper (talk) 07:41, April 11, 2014 (UTC) : ::Reminds me Titan Elementary School from Dead Space 2 ::21:07, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Jockex315 21:07, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Education You would figure that Rapture would have to have schools from kindergarden thru graduate School (1946-1959) for not just kids who were brought to Rapture but also for those born there. Just another Glass (ala Art Deco) Brick in the Wall .... - I have always thought that it will be educational facility in Rapture, because Ryan Amusements in Bioshock 2 is not enough( Actually it's amusement, not a school ). But... that academy is 'public' educational facility?! I think Rapture really hates 'public'. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 08:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) - Public teaching of reading, writing and arithmetic for functual literacy, and then Rapture-type civics. Anything past that being paid for by parents or companies funding vocational school. Home schooling on demand. Potential use of more advanced audio-visual methods for teacher labor saving, and later Learning Tonics. It is odd how many different shops and other establisments fit into Fontaine's. It is more like a shopping mall than a deparment store, generally you didnt have seperate storefronts for 'departments'. '' ''Why would Ryan have his academy in a facility run by Fontaine when there were plenty of other places which he owned to put it? Testxyz (talk) 03:20, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ''-'' Department store was turned into prison in December, and Fontaine was dead in September. Ryan used Fontaine's for 3 months at least. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 14:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ''-'' Which audio diary (or other) says December ?? Since the prisoners (Fontaines gang and smugglres) came into the City's hands right after the Shootout (sep 1958) you would think that the need for a temporary prison would have also been immediate. The Academy would have been there previous to that anyway (takes months just to set up a place like that) and not just be set up AFTER the 'takeover', especially when Fontaine's businesses were either being shutdown or disrupted as the City investigated all of Fontaines holdings for being part of a criminal operation. Testxyz (talk) 03:19, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Anyone else agree? Does anyone else feel like this area took Rapture's capitalist philosiphy way overboard? It seems like punishing children for simply sharing their toys seems a bit extreme even for Ryan. I understand not having free lunches but the entire facility seems too much of a brainwashing station for parents to ignore, even those who agreed with The Great Chain. 19:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :It may seem like too much to us but don't forget Ryan Amusements. Ryan knew the value of children since they would be the future of Rapture and it is known that he absolutely despises Parasites and what attributes he equates to them. Tricksteroffools (talk) 21:55, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it's an extreme measure, but this is the sort of thing you'd find in an Ayn Rand or George Orwell dystopia. The game have always been about showing when a philosphy (objectivism, nationalism, religious fervor, etc) is taken too far. ::Unownshipper (talk) 22:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Who might have their kids in an 'Academy' (which is likely a private school) ? Rich kids who's wel-off parents already think that way ? Also this is a school for how many children (out of all the needed schools - 1/3 - 1/4th the population may have been school age kids by then , out of however many thousands of people lived in Rapture). So even if it existed, this seemingly exagerated way, it probably doesnt reflect 'typical' for all the other schools that would have to exist. ::This also is DLC probably rushed with a limited budget, with a 'good enough' acceptance without effort/need to offer anything better than a easy carricature of Ryans philosophy. Remember in BS2 they added the tidbit that even Ryan though "Journey to the Surface" was pretty grotesque in its execution. :: 06:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh yea one more thing I forgot to add! I can kind of understand why the possession plasmid would of been used for discipline, since ADAM porducts like Plasmids and Gene Tonics had become such an ordinary part of life in Rapture by 1958. But what I really dont understand is how they got away with using CROSSBOWS! Seriously?? what parent allows there child to be shot at with giant needles to knonk them out?? 23:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, we gotta introduce that crossbow at some point. Might as well put it here for maximum shock value. I doubt that was in highlighted in the original tour..."and here's where we tranqu little Bobby if he steps out of line. Next stop, the gymnasium!" :Unownshipper (talk) 18:42, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Schools used to (that era) have archery for PE and Gun Clubs and such (instructors often were sheriffs deputies, etc..) . But this is an academy for Kindergarten age kids ? 14:36, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Well, once again, the Preparatory Academy (along with Ryan Amusements, as others have noted) were more akin to recruiting centers than actual education. Similar to how Fontaine used his Home for the Poor to build up an army, Ryan's idea was to raise future generations of "Rapturians" (people who thought as he did) and had zero tolerance for "Parasites". The use of tranquilizers and Possession could even be seen as the precursor to what Ryan does towards the beginning of Bioshock 1, manipulating the Plasmids to control the entire city via pheromones. Key of Destiny (talk) 14:46, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Backroom in Ryan the Lion Academy Could the backroom that Elizabeth enters through be the space where the kids potentially take scheduled naps? It seems odd to just have an empty hallway, wheres theres only vents at the end of it. Thoughts? Tricksteroffools (talk) 03:40, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :I've tried to figure out what that space might be, but I can't come up with anything. The place is Y-shaped, narrow, opulently appointed (carpeted, marbel columns, an engraved doorway), dark (no vidible light fixtures), and includes a set of steps. :I don't think it's a "nap area," those are usually inside the classroom and it's too small, too uneven, and dark. It's not a supply closet, it's too nice for that. It doesn't seem to be any specific place for the children, but at the same time, it's not being used as an office space either. :Game-wise, I think it's a fault. The designers wanted Elizabeth to learn the "sneak up and clobber" technique with the Air Grabber before entering the Academy, so they put this doorway and this Splicer (doing what exactly? He's just standing there) at the end of this small carpeted room even though it doesn't make much sense architecturally. :Narratively, it might be explained thusly: Fontaine's is a mall, so it has predesigned spaces. Tenants rent out these spaces from the owner for their business. The Academy rented the space, made any necessary cosmetic changes, and opened their doors. The backroom is just an extra space that couldn't be utilized effectively. Another business like a clothing store may have turned it into a fitting room, but here, it was unneeded space. This explains its existence, just not why it's so nicely decorated. :What it should've been was a bathroom. :Unownshipper (talk) 05:56, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :It still annoys me so much how there are no bathrooms anywhere in Burial at Sea! Even though there are countless bars, lounges and restaurants. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 18:15, October 16, 2014 (UTC)